


Osmosis

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-19
Updated: 2002-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex thinks about Osmosis. First it's bad. Then it's good. Then theres squelching, which is definitely good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Osmosis

**Author's Note:**

> Totally inspired by Cake. By the way, this is just a Lex thinking kinda thing. Oh, and can I get a SQUELCH? ^_^ Don't worry, it'll make sense in a minute... 

## Osmosis

by MidKnight

[]()

* * *

Osmosis  
By MidKnight  
Email: MidKnightslair@juno.com 

"And I'm not fit to touch the hem of your 

garment..."  
~Cake, Hem in your garment 

Osmosis  
By MidKnight 

Osmosis is a bad thing. 

Clark... 

Sometimes you make it so clear to me... 

Just where I lie on this big scale of good and evil. 

Remind me I shouldn't even be in the same room as you, worried through Osmosis something will get into you... 

As much as I'd like it to... 

But no. 

As hot as the image is... 

You getting dominant on me. Slapping me around. Showing me whose boss. Showing me who's their bitch. Those farmer's hands on me, throwing me into a wall only to pin me there with your body as I beg... 

Right now I don't think you have the faintest clue what I'd beg for, what I want. 

That's ok. Wouldn't want to see osmosis happen, as much as I'd like to feel it... 

Taste it... 

I bet you could make me scream... 

You could probably fuck me blind, deaf, and unconscious while I screamed for you... 

And I really shouldn't be thinking about this, I know. No osmosis for me. Despite everything I've ever done, this is the closest I've ever felt to being a dirty old man. 

It's like a knife-edge, I think. Such dirty thoughts and I don't want them to go to waste, but I don't want you to become them. 

That's a lie. 

I do. 

Want you to become them, but not if it costs you the person you were on the riverbank. I don't even care if I hit you anymore. And it only touches me deeper when I think that I did hit you. 

It amazes me. 

Someone going to rescue the person who just hit them with a car. Dirty thing is... 

It only makes me want you more. 

I wonder if any osmosis happened on that riverbank. 

You know? When your lips were pressed to mine and you brought me back to life? 

And now I can't help but think of the two us on the riverbank covered in mud, and the stuff actually squelches every time you thrust... 

And I think osmosis must have happened because you're looking at me like you're thinking exactly the same thing. 

Maybe osmosis isn't a bad thing... 


End file.
